The Others, Season 1
by KoriYewbeam
Summary: What If,Sora had a long lost sis and Matt had a long lost bro?


01,The Others  
  
A/n:Ok This is the first season with big changes. There are two new Characters, and some were taken out (I didn't want to but that would have been to many people.) This is a slight crossover from 04;you'll see what I mean later on. Um I think that's it. You will find out about the other changes later on. K?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
Kori Takenouchi whimpered her best friend, Yuskay Ishida, whispered to her "Oh Shut up, being lost isn't that scary." He said this with a brave face, but Kori knew better, he was scared also." But what if our mommies and daddies don't find us? Hun mister I'm so brave." She asked him." Well it wasn't my fault you wanted to look at the ice paintings." He stuck his tongue out at her." Well let's try to find our parents, Ok?" "Fine whatever Kori."  
  
As he said this kori had wandered off toward a computer where 2 digivices were coming out of it. "Hey come look at this!" Yuskay rushed over." Whoa, cool, what are they?" He reached his hand out toward them and the black and gray one shot into his hand. The purple and blue one into Kori's hand. A few seconds later there was no one there. **************************************************************************** ****** "Owwww," Kori moaned, putting a hand to her head. "Yuskay, why'd you hit me?" "I didn't, dimwit, you hit me!" "Ugh what ever." Kori stood up, well she tried to, she finally stood and looked around. "We are defiantly not in Tokyo anymore."  
  
They were in a dark green forest with vines and leaves scattered on the floor. Kori could see too sets of eyes in a bush, she heard the word "tamer", But at that moment the word didn't really matter to her. A white puppyish thing jumped out at her. "Helllo," it said in a high squeaky voice. "The name's Salamon. I'm a digimon!" "Ok, what's that?" she asked. A similar scene was happening with Yuskay, except his digimon was a Gabumon. Kori didn't know but she would be finding out what a digimon firsthand ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHH" screams could be heard all throughout the forest. Two children and two digimon where running from Devimon, an evil digimon who was bent on destroying the world. The two rookies stopped and turned around. "You two keep running, we'll stop him." One of the digimon squeaked out. It was had to tell which one, they sounded alike. Kori and Yuskay kept running. They where almost out of the forest when they heard screams of anguish. They stopped and turned around slowly they saw their digimon dissolving, their data going into Devimon's body. Devimon laughed and turned around smiling a toothy, evil, smile. Kori whimpered and backed away. She backed right into a bared cage. She looked around and realized she was in a cage. She sniffed and tugged Yuskay's sleeve, he just stood there motionless. "Hello, darlings, would you like to come to my castle?" a raspy voice said. Kori looked around and realized it was Devimon.  
  
Announcer: Oh no! What troubles have these two gotten in? Lets find out next time on: Digimon, The Others!  
  
Ok ok, I couldn't help it I hate Cliffies. This is 4 years into the Future, Kori and Yuskay are both 12 years old, I year older than Tai, Matt and Sora.  
  
Karen Yewbeam sighed her; best friend Urk Ishi nodded his head. "I'm bored out of my mind," he said. "Devimon has yet to think of some training program that's the least bit challenging." "Oh well, there's nothing we can do, he is the boss. She looked at her digi-watch. "Oh shoot, we were supposed to be in training a whole two minutes ago!" She jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room, Urk right behind her.  
  
When they got to the training room a sour faced Lady Devimon was tapping her foot. "Where have you two been!?" she screeched. "You have training to do!" "We know. It's also none of your business where we've been is it now?" Urk replied. "Shut up you little- Brat" she slapped him across the face. "Tsk Tsk, don't lose your temper or maybe Duskmon might have some thing to do with you." He smirked. "Or you can deal with DarkLadyKumamon? Hmm let's see how you like that?" Karen said smiling a very unpleasant smile.  
  
Lady Devimon paled and mumbled, "Just get to training." Karen and Urk nodded and yelled in unison, Spirit Evolution! DarkLadyKumamon/Duskmon! Karen had changed to a gray Teddy bear with white armor and ski's. Urk changed in to a tall black humanoid figure that had dark red eyes all over his body. Karen jumped and did a flip while Duskmon stood there and growled.  
  
Lady Devimon, who had recovered from her sudden paleness, instructed them what to do. They did some exercises and started sparring. If anyone were watching they would have seen that they were equal neither overpowering the other unless one of them had messed up their steps.  
  
Suddenly, a sinister figure interrupted their sparring. The two broke apart and bowed to him, while switching to their human forms. "I have a mission for you, the digi-destined have finally come, and you need to destroy them and their digimon." "Yes Devimon, when shall we start?" Karen asked. "Right now." The two nodded and disappeared.  
  
They had gone to the locator and pinpointed the digidestined's location. They where there in less than an hour ready to launch a surprise an attack.  
  
(A/n: Now I am changing to the Digidestined's Pov.) Tai had woken up before anyone else, which was a surprise since he was usually the last one awake. He looked around, rubbing his eyes. He gasped when he saw two figures hidden behind a huge rock he could barely see them though, so he grabbed his telescope and looked through he saw a girl and a boy. He could almost swear the girl was an exact replica of Sora while the boy looked like Matt. He shook his head; he was imagining things. But still, he didn't know if they were friends or foes so he woke up Sora, Matt, T.k. and Izzy. He explained to them what he saw and Sora and Matt's eyes got huge. "Lemme see that, Tai." Matt said grabbing the telescope. He focused in on the two, who for some reason waved. His eyes widened and he dropped the telescope and Sora took that opportunity to take the telescope She looked at the girl and she too dropped the telescope whispering a "Kori." Then breaking out in tears. The other three members of the team looked at each other, feeling uneasy, two of their stronger members where frozen, in what? They didn't know. Biyomon waddled over to her partner patting Sora on the back. She was worried "What's a matter Sora, why are you crying?" over by Matt, Gabumon was doing the same.  
  
(Now back to Karen and Urk)  
  
Karen had raised an eyebrow when two of the Destined were frozen, not in her ice, but close enough. She jumped up in started dancing "Ha ha, they're already scared!" Urk rolled his eyes. "Shut up idiot." "What ever eyeball." She said smirking. Urk just glared, "You ready?" he asked her. "Yea of course I am, you?" she replied. Again, he was silent he just nodded. Spirit Evolution! They yelled switching to DarkLadyKumamon and Duskmon.  
  
(Digidestined.)  
  
Tai had taken back the telescope and was looking in it by now and what he saw was, was, well he couldn't describe it. He gaped open mouth at the two humans, now digimon. "But-but" he sputtered out finally. "No way!" "What, May I ask you Tai is so butty?" Izzy asked, stifling a laugh. Tai glared at him and said "Those two kids just turned into digimon!" Sora's and Matt's heads snapped up. "What?" They yelled. "Let me see that." Tai threw it into the air before either of them tackled him. Sora grabbed it first and looked through, her wide eyes seemed to get wider, as did Matt's when he looked through.  
  
Izzy was the only one who seemed to really understand that in about 2 second they were either gonna lose and get pulverized or win and pulverize them, because he didn't really see any dark rings on either of them. "Uh guys," he said trying to get their attention. "Did you notice that they're going to attack us?" The thought obviously hadn't occurred to the rest of the group and they hurried to digvolve their partners.  
  
(The rest from here on is narrative)  
  
Karen and Urk where soon challenged by a Birdramon, Angemon, WereGarurumon, WarGreymon, And Kabuteriermon. They Digidestined were surprised when they just laughed. "That's all you have?" DarkLadyKumamon giggled. Even Duskmon was trying not to laugh.  
  
It was surprisingly Birdramon who launched the first attack "Spiraling Twister!" It was aimed strait toward Kumamon, who dodged it easily on her skis. She retaliated by throwing some ice at Birdramon, hitting her wing. Angemon, wanting to end this fight as soon as possible threw a Hand of Light (1) at them. Duskmon and Kumamon's eyes lit up with fear,"Sh!t, Devimon didn't tell us about this!" Kumamon said, trying to get away as fast as she could. It lit up the area in which they were fighting and when the light cleared Karen and Urk were on the ground in tears.  
  
A/N:I know this is probably all very confusing to you. Hand of Light is an attack that I thought up. It is kind of like Hand of Evil that Devimon has except it purifies you. Making you not evil. The rest is most likely part of the plot and cannot be revealed to you until a later time.  
  
Extra: At the end of each chapter I will have a short Bio of a character.  
  
Name: Tai Yagami Age: 10 Status: Born Leader Digimon: Agumon Bio: Sucked into the Digiworld while he was at summer camp along with some others. Tai took the job of being the leader. 


End file.
